Veneno x DG
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: Os animais venenosos são aqueles que possuem glândulas para reproduzir veneno. Possuem caninos, espinhos ou esporas para transmitir. O envenenamento pode ser ativo ou passivo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Ativo**

_Draco pode ser considerado um animal perigoso. Sim, eu poderia classificá-lo assim. É do tipo sedutor, que hipnotiza a vitima para dar o bote. Ele tem aquele sarcasmo que eu diria que é o veneno. Quando ele tem vontade de fazer algo ele não mede esforço nem conseqüências para tal ato. Ele não se importa que irá atingir.

* * *

_

Ela sentou-se na mesa da grifinória e começou a preparar seu café. Pegou um pedaço do bolo de chocolate e levou ao prato. Sem se importar. Quer dizer, se importava.

Você não entendeu? Virginia Weasley tinha mania de dieta. Apesar de seu corpo escultural e vários olhares que recebia ela tinha a idéia de que era gorda e ninguém conseguia tirar isso de sua cabeça, por mais que fosse obvio.

Colocou um pedaço na boca e levantou os olhos ao escutar uma risada. Era Emilia Bulstrude, aquela vadia! Ela tirava proveito desse pequeno "problema psicológico" de Gina.

-Cuidado, Weasley! Vai engordar.

-Que nada – falou outra menina com cara de porco. – Ela pode vomitar depois, não é o que faz?

Sim, ela fazia, mas passara a ser algo involuntário. Inevitável.

-Nem sei como ela ficou gorda – Draco Malfoy entrou na conversa. Ela sabia, ele podia se cruel. Segurou as pequenas lágrimas e suspirou fundo. – Pobre e sem comida direito.

Seus "amigos" da sonserina riram como se fosse a maior piada do mundo, mas não era. Aquilo era sério. Não era uma coisa que poderia ser tópico de intriga, principalmente entre Gina (sensível) e sonserino (rudes). Ela prendeu a respiração e abaixou a cabeça, tentando pensar em outra coisa.

Pensou em sua mãe, que sempre fizera os melhores vestidos. Seus irmãos, sempre a elogiando. Harry e seu cavalheirismo. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por outra onda de risadas.

-Gorda! – exclamou Draco sem só, nem piedade. Ele era um sonserino, não era possível Gina esperar outra coisa. – Por isso que o Potter não repara em você.

A menina levantou o rosto e mostrou sua cara surpresa.

-Do que você esta falando? – levantou-se com raiva, chamando atenção de mais alunos, aqueles que ainda não tinha reparado na confusão. – Ô! O Grande Draco Malfoy me falando de reconhecimento. Ninguém gosta de você, doninha. Estão perto de você pelo seu dinheiro, porque tem medo.

-Pelo menos eu tenho dinheiro.

-Pega metade desse seu dinheiro e enfia na bunda, a outra metade paga uma plástica para você e para a Bulstrude, por que eu gorda, posso emagrecer, vocês são feios, só uma plástica. – virou as costas e saiu do salão sem mais palavras.

Escutou-se uma risada baixinha. Draco olhou para Dumbledore e levantou a sobrancelha.

* * *

_Virgínia pode ser considerada um animal perigoso. Sim, eu poderia classifica-la assim. É do tipo inocente, aquela que todo mundo pensar ser boba. Ela tem o carisma e a doçura, o que leva apresa a acredita que esta tudo bem. Quando ela esta no limite consegue fazer o que quer e não mede as conseguencias. Ela não se importa quem ira atingir.__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Passivo**

_Draco poderia ser um doce de pessoa. Te dar flores, bombons e ainda te levar a um jantar romântico a luz do luar. Só que ele não tem a mínima noção do quanto pode ser sem noção.

* * *

_

Era a terceira taça de vinho e a comida japonesa esta mil maravilhas. Gina e o olhou e Draco a encarou de volto, soltando uma risada.

-O que? – ela perguntou curiosa.

-Nada.

-Vamos, você não é de sorrir a toa.

-Não, é só que, bem você me lembrou a Senhora Tumpsin – Gina o encarou incrédulo.

Senhora Tumpsin era a secretária de Draco. Baixa, gorda e mal educada.

-Sério? – rebateu com sarcasmo. – No tamanho diagonal ou vertical?

O loiro gargalhou.

-Não é isso, meu amor.

-Claro, como pude me esquecer, na falta de educação.

-Nem isso. É o modo como me olha – a ruiva fez uma cara de "explique-se". – Bom, como se eu fosse lindo, loiro, rico, gostoso e desejasse ir para cama comigo.

-Você é, meu bem – levou a taça a boca. – Lindo, loiro, rico e gostoso.

-E você não deseja ir para a cama comigo?

-Eu já faço isso – deu de ombros.

-Ah – riu novamente.

-Sabe quem você me lembra? Na parte de Lindo, rico, gosto e bom de cama, eu me refiro.

-Hum.

-O Jonh – falou venenosa.

Ah, deixe-me explicar. Jonh Watsen, ex-namorado de Gina e arquiinimigo de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Gina poderia ser uma pessoa bastante sensível. Distribuir beijos, abraços e te dar conselhos realmente válido. Mas como ela tem Draco Malfoy como namorado ela nunca poderia ser um animal passivo._


End file.
